Shipwreck'd
by Buttercrush
Summary: Roxie and Bubbles help Numbuh Two handle a dangerous Fusion on their trip to the beach. ((FusionFall Retro 2019 Writing Contest Submission/WINNER! Takes place within the Roxieverse.))


**Hello! This is my entry for FusionFall Retro's 2019 Bubbles' Summer Art and Writing Contest.**

**This short story takes place within my own "Roxieverse," which is a series of stories about my character, Roxie Leeblossom, in the FusionFall world which you can find on both here and Archive of Our Own, starting with _A Girl Named Roxie_. But don't worry, you don't need to read my stories first to read this! This story will be it's own thing.**

**Special thanks to Magtongen for proofreading this for me!**

**EDIT: On September 21, 2019, this story was named one of twenty winners of the Writing Contest! Hooray!**

* * *

_June 2044_

The City of Townsville! A vibrant and roaring jungle of technology and imagination alike!

… Usually, at least. These days, the city looks more like a warzone rather than the everyday industrial zoo it was meant to be. All of this, of course, was thanks to the giant, green amalgamation of planets looming over the city: Planet Fusion.

Just three months ago, the master of this foreign planet ordered the invasion of Earth in attempts to consume our green and blue rock with his own gross green planet, and move onto the next one. However, Earth wasn't going to go down so easily, and Lord Fuse sure didn't expect heroes the likes of the Powerpuff Girls duo or the famed Ben 10 to fight back against him. Due to the war efforts of these heroes, along with several armies, the Fusion Invasion on Earth came to a standstill.

As it reached the month of June, young Roxie Leeblossom, a sixteen-year-old human/Arachnichimp hybrid and soldier in the war effort, decided it was time to try to live life normally again, since it didn't seem like the invaders were going away anytime soon. What else is more normal for the start of the summer than going to the beach? Seeing that as the perfect idea, Roxie invited her neighbor, Bubbles, to meet her down south at the local beach.

The two blonde girls seemed to be in great spirits as they reached Bravo Beach, walking onto the sand in their new swimsuits. Bubbles wore a baby blue one-piece, and a pair of sunglasses similar to a certain Kids Next Door operative's accessory, while Roxie rocked her new pink and yellow bikini. Her four purple spiderlegs that emerged from her back were able to move freely thanks to the swimsuit. Bubbles also donned her signature Octi-pack on her back.

The beach, on the other hand, wasn't looking too good. The Sandcastle Infected Zone to the east was surrounded by Plumber and Candy Pirate workers doing upkeep. The rest of the beach held scattered K.N.D. operatives, all armed with strange homemade weapons. Roxie and Bubbles were the only normal beachgoers.

"I told you we should've went to Beach City instead." Roxie groaned at the sight. "How am I supposed to get a good tan with all these kids running around?"

"That's strange…" the blue Powerpuff said to herself, rubbing her fingers against her chin as she scanned the sands. "The only reason there would be so many Kids Next Door members here would be-"

"HEY!" a third, rambunctious voice screamed at the two girls, cutting off Bubbles. The voice came from a chubby kid waddling his way towards them. As he neared, Roxie noticed the number two painted onto his pilot's cap. "This area is off limits right now!"

"Hoagie?" Bubbles asked the boy as he approached, "What's going on here?"

"Oh, oh! Bubbles!" The kid smiled as he recognized her, "Thank glob you're here. We could really use some Powerpuff power." The boy's eyes moved to look Roxie up and down, his cheeks starting to fade into a pink color. "And you are?"

"... Roxie." the girl reluctantly replied. "I, uh, I can help you guys out too." The girl wiggled her spider legs as she spoke, one of the four shooting a sticky web-like substance from the tip.

"Numbuh Two here is one of the Kids Next Door operatives stationed in Sector V, by where we live." Bubbles nodded, but her attention was still glued to the beach rather than looking to her friends. "Is it a Fusion, Hoagie?"

"A bad one!" the now-named Numbuh Two exclaimed, wailing his arms around like a mad man. "She's huge, and hits hard. She already took down two complete Sectors!"

The operative turned away from the girls, outstretching his index finger to the sea. Barely visible in the distance was a small island riddled with palm trees. Among the tropical palms, a wide creature could be seen floating on the island. Roxie and Bubbles simply stared ahead where Numbuh Two pointed.

"Kind of looks like a pirate ship." Roxie muttered.

"Shipwrecker, as we've been calling it." Numbuh Two looked back to the blondes. "You got here at just the right time, we were about to call in for DexLabs' assistance."

"Sit tight, Hoagie." Bubbles placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, while Roxie reached into the Octi-pack to pull out a shattergun. "Roxie's a good fighter. We will take care of this in no time."

"Oh, okay!" Numbuh Two's cheeks seemed to grow pinker at the Bubbles' touch. Weirdo. Bubbles pulled her hand back, this time grabbing onto Roxie before shooting off into the sky, leaving behind a trail of blue light. Hoagie watched them rocket away, only to come to his senses and start screaming again. "WAIT! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THAT THING IN SWIMSUITS!"

Unfortunately, Bubbles and Roxie were too far from Hoagie to hear him. Within just a few seconds, the Powerpuff Girl was already hovering above the small island, the two girls finally getting a better look at this so-called "Shipwrecker." Roxie's pirate ship description was accurate, but with the additions of several wooden and metal appendages that looked like limbs, as well as glaring red eyes and a terrifying jaw. And no Fusion would be complete without the copious amounts of Fusion Matter that riddled and leaked from the beast's body.

"Oof." Roxie grunted. "She's not a looker."

"Just be careful!" Bubbles replied, lowering Roxie to the top of a palm tree on the island. "Try to stay moving!"

"Got it!" Roxie nodded to the girl before leaping from the tree. Her four spiderlegs shot trails of webs from their tips, attaching themselves to another palm tree to swing herself up to it. As she swung, she fired her weapon at the Fusion.

The bullets bounced right off the wooden hull of the ship, which turned her attention to Roxie as she swung between the trees like an ape. She unhinged her jaw as a bellowing cry echoed from the monster, only cut short by a blast of blue fire from Bubbles' eyes. The Powerpuff narrowed her laser vision on the Fusion, closing in to ensure damage.

"Alright!" Roxie cheered at her friend. She swung to the ground, eyes locked onto the Shipwrecker. The Fusion hissed in pain, but held a sharp and narrow glare on Bubbles. Roxie glanced towards the grass and sand below the Fusion and her floating friend, discovering an intense pool of Fusion Matter brewing below them. Her blue eyes almost fell out of her head, "Bubbles!"

"Rox-?" Both her speech and her laser vision was cut short as a spiderweb pulled the blue Powerpuff out of the sky. As soon as the girl was tugged to safety, the Fusion Matter pool erupted into a pillar of gooey pain. Roxie caught Bubbles after pulling her close.

"She's got an eruption attack!" the spider-girl huffed.

"Wha-!?" Bubbles sighed, looking at the recovering Fusion. "... T-Thanks for saving me… We've got to keep moving."

"You said tha-" Roxie paused, wincing at a sharp roar from the enraged Shipwrecker. Several scattered cries of laughter echoed with the roar as four treasure chest shaped Fusions hopped out of the Shipwrecker's hull. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Stand back!" Bubbles exclaimed as she stuck her arm out to shove her friend behind her. The Powerpuff's big blue eyes scowled at the invaders, quickly bringing her hands to clap together in front of her. All of the treasure chests were suddenly knocked back by the wave of sound Bubbles sent towards them, but only causing the Shipwrecker to wince slightly. "Go!"

Roxie and Bubbles both jumped forward at the command, the spider-girl dashing to shoot at the Fusions chests point blank, and the Powerpuff flying directly into the Shipwrecker's face to deliver a swift punch. Behind them, a small tugboat carrying Numbuh Two arrived on the island. The K.N.D. operative leaped out of the boat, clutching a S.P.I.C.E.R. gun in his gloved hands.

"You girls are mad!" he called out to the two. Roxie fell back from the chests, defeating one before reaching Numbuh Two. Bubbles flew around the main enemy, leaving a trail of light around her.

"I didn't expect this thing would bring backup." Roxie grunted, shooting her shattergun at the remaining chests again. "Got any ideas, Numbuh Two?"

"With Bubbles here, I might, but you'll have to trust me." The operative pointed off to a group of palm trees on the opposite side of the island. "Can you lead those Booty Baddies over there?"

"Booty Baddies…?" Roxie snickered before nodding. "Yeah, yeah. I wish this plan didn't make me feel like bait, but I got it!"

"I said trust me!" Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Quickly now!" He yelled as he waved his hands in the air.

Roxie's spiderlegs shot webs at the targeted palm trees, dragging her over there along with the attention of the Shipwrecker's minions. The blue light streak Bubbles left behind rocketed into the air, briefly revealing the girl. She took a deep breath, exhaling with a loud sonic scream that bellowed down upon the Shipwrecker.

"Convenient!" Numbuh Two laughed at the attack, aiming his S.P.I.C.E.R. at the open mouth of the Shipwrecker as she cried out while trying to resist Bubbles' scream. The strange weapon unloaded a barrage of spicy hot peppers into the Fusion's gullet. "Bubbles, your laser vision!"

Bubbles glanced down to the K.N.D. agent, nodding at him with a determined grin. Blue beams of heat blasted from her eyes again, burning into the downed Shipwrecker. Just as Numbuh Two planned, the wooden parts of the monster's hull began to catch fire. Numbuh Two scrambled back to his tugboat as Roxie took out a second chest with her shattergun.

"Everyone, back up!" Hoagie yelled into the air, pulling a large C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A. from his boat. Bubbles blinked at the boy, but soon turned to Roxie. The spider-girl cried out in pain as one of the remaining Fusion chests jumped up and bit down on her arm. One of Roxie's spiderlegs stabbed into the creature, pulling it off her arm and defeating it as it was thrown to the ground.

"Dang it, dang it!" Roxie cried as her arm burned in pain. The last Booty Baddie giggled at her, almost as if it was taunting her. With a fierce glare, Roxie shot a spiderweb at the creature, pulling it up and dangling it in front of her face. She held her shattergun right up to the decaying wood, pulling the trigger twice and letting the creature return to a pool of Fusion Matter.

Bubbles plucked her friend from the island moments later, prompting Numbuh Two to activate the finale to his plan. He let the C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.K.A. blow, creating a fiery explosion when it struck the Shipwrecker. Her final cries echoed into the air, sending a chill down Roxie's spine as her and Bubbles landed in Hoagie's tugboat. The Shipwrecker reverted to a pool of Fusion Matter, leaving only the burning wooden hull behind. Numbuh Two hopped into his boat, pushing off into the Bravo Bay.

"... Wow." Roxie sighed. She used her spiderwebs to create a bandage for the wound on her arm. "You've got some weird toys, kid." She laughed at Numbuh Two.

"That was a tough fight." Bubbles smiled lightly. "But now the beach can still be safe!"

"You two are lucky you didn't get hurt worse than you already did." Numbuh Two grumbled, directing the boat back to the beach. "Luckily for you, a dashing knight came to rescue you!"

"Of course, Hoagie." Bubbles giggled, patting the boy on his head. "Thank you for coming to help us."

"Yes!" Numbuh Two's cheeks grew pink with blush. "It-It's all in a day's work!"

"I guess there isn't even such a thing as a normal beach day anymore either." Roxie said, a soft smile growing on her face. "All I wanted was to spend some time in the sun with my friend, and even then we ended up facing off against Fusions."

"And we could do it again!" Bubbles cheered. "This just shows Fuse that he can't stop us from living our normal lives! We'll fight him until he leaves us alone!"

"I'll admit, it was kind of fun." Roxie smirked, internally shocked she said that about a Fusion fight. Maybe it was just Bubbles' cheer rubbing off on her. "I almost want to do it again."

"Not before we finally get to relax!" Bubbles snickered. "Hoagie, we're safe to spend some time in the sand now, right?"

"After you two helped take that beast down, y'all can live at the beach for all I care." the K.N.D. operative smirked.

"We can live here until the sun goes down, at least." Roxie laughed.

Their ride reached the shore, letting Roxie and Bubbles finally get around to enjoying their planned day at the beach. Even little Numbuh Two took some time to relax in the sun too, and he earned it! Just a normal summer day in the Fusion War.

Of course, their work with the Fusions wasn't done. The war had just begun, after all...

* * *

**Roxie Leeblossom belongs to me.**

**All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**


End file.
